Overkill Syndicate .500 "Gjallarhorn"
Accuracy, firepower and style, the "Gjallarhorn" is a new lever-action rifle offered by Overkill Syndicate '''in the field of hunting with the aim for a powerful weapon for big-game hunters. __TOC__ '''Features Upon first glance, the "Gjallarhorn" shares a rather similar look to the Mossberg Centerfire, mostly due to stock and overall shape of the receiver. With a frame made mostly out of high density polymer, the "Gjallarhorn" is very light while still having enough weight to hamper its recoil. The gun also sports an odd looking but comfortable grip to provide maximum comfort for the user while shooting. Added to the ergonomic and light weight of the gun is supreme firepower as the "Gjallarhorn" 'is mainly chambered in '.500 S&W, making it a worthy competitor against the Big Horn Armory Model 500, one of the most powerful lever action rifle on the market. As with great power comes great durability, the "Gjallarhorn" is manufactured with extremely tough components, especially its barrel. Upon release, concerns have been raised about the barrel being too thin to withstand the pressure of the .500 S&W 'ammo however, it is revealed that the barrel is constructed from magnesium alloy, a metal that is stronger and lighter than titanium. Overall, the '"Gjallarhorn" 'is an ideal lever-action hunting rifle of the modern era with the combination of firepower, ergonomic and strength. In all of its glory, the '"Gjallarhorn" '''will soon rise over and topple its competitor, the '''Big Horn Model 500. Variants Despite is early release, the "Gjallarhorn" have created its own spotlight by offering consumers 3 rather different designs ranging from modern to retro with the intention of giving the users a unique feel with each model. However, a high price is always a thing to put in mind when it comes to Overkill Syndicate. * Marksman '- Price: $3200 Equipped with a large rifle stock and longer barrel, the '''Marksman '''variant is considered quite cumbersome when compared to the original version but still, its unique design still managed to capture the attention of modern hunters and big game hunters alike. As mentioned before, this variant comes with a solid rifle stock with adjustable cheek rest and a longer barrel with recoil compensator which gives the gun an effective range of 550 meters when a scope is added. * '''Cowboy '- Price: $3650 Instead of the modern and tactical look of the original, the '''Cowboy '''is meant to deliver a nostalgic feel to its user with wooden furniture and a traditional tubular barrel but still retains its night sight. Other than being an old timer, the '''Cowboy has shown no signs of disadvantage when compared side by side to its modern version and even managed to have less recoil due to it weight. * Alaskan Takedown - Price: $4150 Though baring no significant difference from the Cowboy variant other than a matte chrome finish and black furniture, the 'Alaskan '''is very unique when a detailed comparison is made between the two. With synthetic rubberized furniture and a titanium construction, this variant is much lighter than its old school counterpart along with the "takedown" capability for easier storage. To perform this, simply pull back a nub mounted flush to the body infront of the lever and twist the front end 60 degrees counter clockwise then pullout. ''*props to Kyle Layton for the stock on the "Cowboy" variant, it wouldn't be here without his help*